Jouerny to a Desert Heart
by Dark Mage of Sea
Summary: Yami is still a prince and only has a few mounths 'til his brithday to get marry or he won't get the throne.Helping him is his pheonix Tarra, and best freind Jouno. What will they over come?
1. Chapter 1

Journey to a Desert Heart

Dark mage of sea and Anime Girl20

DMoS: Hi peoples. Guess what? For you guys enjoyment, AnimeGirl20 and I teamed up and put up this fic! Cool eh?

AnimeGirl20: That is right young one.

DMoS: To tell the sum up, it's about Yami, who is still a prince. He only a few mouths until his birthday to get marry or he won't get the throne. Helping him on his journey is his Lighting Phoenix, Tarra and his best friend who's the head guard Jouno (Joey). They search all of Egypt to find the perfect maiden. The only question is what kind of surprise will they overcome?

AnimeGirl20: That's a good question, Dark Mage.

DMoS: Ooooooo! Well, let's stop chatting

AnimeGirl20: And go on to the first chapter of _Journey to a Desert Heart_

DMoS: _(nods.)_

'_This' _means mind link

_This_ means in mind

* * *

_Chapter One_

It was yet another day in Egypt. The people in Cairo were busy, buying and trading along the way. Children were laughing, playing there games, and the adults were do there barging. But our story doesn't begin here; our story really begins in the place in the center of Cairo.

In the place there were guards grading the dueling area and servants carrying out there duties in the royal palace. Outside of the palace is a garden filled with different kinds of plants and the most exotic rose bushes ever seen. In the garden, young man walking around four young ladies. The young man had crimson-red eyes, tri-colored hair of black, red and yellow. He was wearing a silk sleeveless shirt, with a silk tunic around him. He also was wearing a deep red cape like the most beautiful red rose and a pyramid shape pendent with an eye on it. Looking at the young ladies and sigh with dissatisfied. "Is this all you have?" He asked. "Yes, my prince, this is all of the ladies in the area" The servant replied. "Take them away" He finally said. "Yes, my prince" the servant said.

A few minutes later he was sitting in his room thinking how will he find a girl to marry before his birthday? '_You're not going to sit around all day Yami?'_ A voice said in Yami's head. "Tarra is that you?" Yami asked. All of a sudden a large bird came though the window. The bird was yellow and had sparks coming out. '_The one and only Lighting Phoenix Tarra answered I don't see any body else calling you by your name?' _Yami chuckled "Because you are the only one that is allowed". Suddenly Tarra took from of a human girl with medium-long blonde hair, yellow eyes and an eye mark on her left cheek. She was wearing a strapless silk top with a short silk skirt. "Is there something wrong Yami? You never look this depressed?" Tarra asked. "Tarra if I don't find a woman to marry I won't be able to rule Egypt" Yami answered back. "Yami do want to know something?" Tarra asked. "What Tarra?"** Yami said. **"I think you should leave the Cairo and searched all of Egypt to find the perfect maiden" Tarra suggested (AN: Tarra is not always smart). "Tarra, tell me. How am I going to leave Cairo without causing worry?" Yami asked Tarra. "Easy prince, you tell them that you are going to search all of Egypt to find a maiden to marry. And you'll be back before your birthday" explained Tarra. My advisors will be all over me Tarra" Yami told Tarra. "Oh well...I'm leaving. Bye!" said Tarra.

Tarra was about to leave when Yami called to her. "Tarra wait!" called Yami. _Justlike I predicted_ Tarra thought. "Tarra I think I should go. I don't care what my advisors say. I'm strong enough to travel Egypt" said Yami. "So... When do we leave?" asked Tarra. "We?" question Yami. "It was my idea." Tarra said in an 'it's my idea' tone. "Next morning, how is that?" Yami suggested. "Yes!" Tarra yelped. "I'll inform my advisors" said Yami. "I'll get your horse ready." said Tarra.

At night everything was prepared for the journey around Egypt, Yami was in his room thinking if Tarra idea will work. Little that Yami and Tarra know they would meet a few surprises on their adventure.

* * *

DMoS: Done with Chapter 1

AnimeGirl20: I hope you enjoyed

DMoS: Yeah, 'cause we worked our flipping butts off!

AnimeGirl20: Oh, Dark Mage

DMoS: What? Review and please no flames. They hurt!


	2. Chapter 2

Journey to a Desert Heart

By Dark Mage of Sea and AmineGirl20

DMoS: We got reviews, AG20!

AG20: Calm down little sis

DMoS: Let's answer them!

AG20: Torru was right; you get hyper when it comes to reviews

DMoS: Hey!

AG20: Let's answer the review

_Mew Pudding: _(AG20 answers)_ you and Joey like surprises eh? (Giggles) Stand by and wait for awhile, okay?_

_Red Eyes White Dragon: _(DMoS answers)_ Okay, okay! Calm down! Jouno is coming up in this next chapter. So hold on!_

_Tima, Yami's wife: _(AG20)_ don't worry, it's an OC. First of all, it's murder to pair Yami with Tea. I hate Tea and her guts. She's nothing but a bitch. So don't scream you'll be alright. _

DMoS: Okay, done with the reviews

AG20: And on the chapter

DMoS: Yup!

**Disclaimer: Dark Mage of Sea and AnimeGirl20 doesn't own Yugioh!**

Notes:

'This' means mind link

_This_ means in mind

* * *

Chapter 2

Yami and Tarra were ready to go when all of a sudden Jouno came up to Yami. "Prince Yami may Earthzina and I join you on your quest to find a rightful maiden?" Jouno asked.

'Say no, please Yami please!' Tarra said threw the mind link.

'Tarra what's the matter with you?' Yami asked her in the mind link.

'I don't want that Ra damned blonde and his Phoenix this and second—'

'Tarra he is my best friend' Yami said cutting Tarra off.

'But… But…'

'No buts, Tarra' Yami finally said and closed the mind link with Tarra.

"Jouno, you may come with us" said Yami. "Thank you, Prince Yami" Jouno said with a bow.

'Why, Yami? Why?' Tarra whined through the mind link.

'Tarra, I'm going to need someone human to talk to, second, Earthzina could tell if there's a sand storm coming, and last, you need the company' Yami respond to her in the mind link. He closed the mind link again with Tarra.

Earthzina appear next to Tarra. Earthzina was wearing a short sleeve shirt with a short skirt on. "Oh Tarra, this is so wonderful we get to travel all of Egypt together" Earthzina said very cheerful. Tarra just throw a razz berry at Earthzina. Earthzina blinked, "Was it something I said?" Earthzina asked.

A few hours later

"Good Ra! Can it get hotter!" Tarra complained as she flies over Yami and Jouno, who were on horses. "Tarra, if you put your mind off of it, it won't be hot" Earthzina suggested. "I didn't ask you" Tarra said in a mean full tone. "Prince, do you think Tarra is upset because of me?" asked Jouno. "No Jouno, is just the heat and for the last time. Please call me Yami" Yami answered. "Yes Pri… I mean Yami" Jouno finally said. While Yami and Jouno were talking, Earthzina took a dive while changing into human from. She landed next to Jouno, on the horse. Her brown hair got into her face and she brushed it off. When she brushed of her hair away, she revealed her chocolate brown eyes. "Earthzina, please warn me next time when you are about to do a stunt like that!" Jouno warned Earthzina with a glare. "I'm sorry, Jouno" Earthzina apologized.

A few minutes later as the group counties on there way, they hear a 'poof'

Tarra took a dive, while changing into human from, and landed. She looked at Yami and asks, "Where did that came from?" "It looked like it came from behind the sand dunes" said Yami. "Let's check it out" Jouno suggested. The group went behind the sand dunes and couldn't believe what they saw with their eyes. "Yami, it's a Kuriboh!" Tarra exclaimed. "But, didn't you seal them in the tablets?" she added. "A tablet?" asked Jouno. "How on Earth did it got out!" Earthzina exclaimed. "Well then, innocent or not is going in a tablet" Yami said as he gets ready to put a spell on the unsuspected Kuriboh. When Yami was close enough to the Kuriboh, he was about to put the spell when all of sudden it screamed.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaait" it screamed. "Huh!" Yami exclaimed. "What the hell happen!" Jouno exclaimed. "It can speak!" Tarra and Earthzina exclaimed at the same time. "Please don't put a spell on me! I'm not a real Kuriboh! I'm a human!" it pleads. "Well then" Tarra said, now appearing next to Yami. "Prove it to Prince Yami" she said thumb pointing Yami. The Kuriboh look at Tarra, then at Yami, and started to shine. "Alright, but I'm telling you the truth" It said. All of a sudden, the Kuriboh took the form of a human girl. She had blonde hair like Jouno and Tarra but wavy and straight a little. She hazel eyes, and was wearing a sleeveless shirt with a knee long skirt. That instant Jouno looked at her, his heart skipped two beats. "Hello, I'm Kiko" She introduced herself. "Um... Okay that's proof enough" Tarra said embarrassed. "Who are you people?" Kiko asked. "I'm Prince Yami, but you may can me Yami" Yami introduced himself. "It's an honor to meet you" said Kiko. "I'm Tarra his Lighting Phoenix" Tarra introduced herself. "I'm….. Um….." Jouno heisted. "Jouno" Earthzina whispered in his ear. "I'm Jouno" Jouno finally said. "So where are you going?" Kiko asked. "Well, I'm searching all over Egypt to find a maiden to marry" Yami explained. "Well, I'm not suitable for you, sorry. But, I know someone who knows some rightful maidens" Kiko said. "Would you like to come with us, Kiko?" Yami asked. _Say no please says no!_ Tarra thought. _Please say yes, please say yes!_ Jouno thought. "Well….." Kiko begin. She thought for a moment and then looked at Jouno. When she saw him, her heart skipped two beats. "Alright, I'll go I know there is a city close from here, it's called Asyut." Kiko said in a happy tone. "Alright, let's go" said Yami. Kiko went up to Jouno and asked him if she could ride with him. Replying 'yes', Kiko got on Jouno's horse. "Yami, could it be me or is Jouno acting a little odd?" Tarra asked Yami in a whisper. "I believe Jouno is falling in love with Kiko" Yami answered in a whisper. Earthzina giggled. "I believe Kiko is falling in love with Jouno" Earthzina said in a whisper.

Yami watched the two golden heads falling in love. Question was now; will he feel the same way as Jouno is feeling for Kiko?

* * *

DMoS: Done with Chapter 2!

AG20: _(giggles)_

DMoS: You're laughing because Kiko is now in the story, right?

AG20: _(nods)_

DMoS: When we team up, I must have Kiko in the story, she is freaking funny!

AG20: No wonder you gave her such an interesting personality

DMoS: _(smiles)_

AG20: Everyone knows what to do

DMoS: Three reviews or no update!

AG20 and DMoS: See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Journey to a Desert Heart

By: Dark Mage of Sea and AnimeGirl20

DMoS: We got more reviews! Yea!

AG20: Dark Mage, calm yourself.

DMoS: Okay

AG20: _(chuckles)_ you are something, you know that?

DMoS: _(smiles)_

AG20: _(shakes head but still smiles)_ let's go to the reviews.

_Red Eyes White Dragon: _(DMoS answers) _Thanks, AnimeGirl20 and I are getting better. And for your question, Tarra is just annoyed that more people are coming._

_Tima, Yami's wife: _(AG20 answers)_ Yes, Jouno is a sly dog. Tima, you'll be alright since this will be an OC. Like DMoS said, she'll never put Yami with… You know who. I don't want to say the name._

_Mew Pudding: _(DMoS answers) _Kiko does has an awesome personality, that's makes her. And you're not alone, Mew Pudding, I sometimes screw up on my OC too._

AG20: I don't see you messing up the characters.

DMoS: I sometimes messed them up when I'm not paying attention.

AG20: Ohhh.

DMoS: Let's stop the chit chat and move on to chapter 3!

AG20: _(chuckles)_ that's right

**Disclaimer: Dark Mage of Sea and AmineGirl20 does not own Yugioh!**

Notes:

'This' means mind link

_This _means in mind

* * *

Chapter 3

After meeting Kiko, who was a little 'hyper' at first, the group headed their way to Asyut. As they went their way, Yami kept looking back at Jouno and Kiko. Kiko and Jouno were happily talking, not knowing they are finally in love. Yami chuckled at the two golden heads and turn his head back. In moments later, they have arrived in the city of Asyut.

"We are here!" Kiko exclaimed. The group looked around the city; they saw people buy and trading goods. "Goodness, there's a market at every corner!" Earthzina exclaimed. "The city of Asyut is the most famous for markets" Kiko explained. "I never saw such a busy city" Jouno said. "There are lots things to….." Kiko stopped at her sentence. "Something wrong, Kiko?" Jouno asked. "It's still open!" Kiko said very happy. "What do you mean?" Jouno asked with a confused look. "You'll see" Kiko said. She got of Jouno's horse and ran up to a fruit stand, almost bumping into people along the way. "What will make Kiko all happy?" Earthzina asked. "Let's find out" Tarra said. "Good thinking, Tarra" Jouno said. The group followed Kiko, who happen to be at fruit stand that was near the river.

At the fruit stand

When Kiko arrived at the fruit stand, the shopkeeper automatically recognized her. "Good Afternoon, Kiko" The shopkeeper greeted. "Good Afternoon" Kiko said. "Do you want the usual?" The shopkeeper asked as he reached for a big, large, round and very red apple. "Yes sir" Kiko answered. The shopkeeper gave her the apple and Kiko gave the shopkeeper ten gold coins. Kiko then turned around and notice Tarra was now in front of her. Tarra blinked twice then raised an eyebrow. Yami was right behind Tarra, and asked "Ten gold coins, for just one apple?" Kiko giggled then smile. "These apples are not the ordinary you see in other shops" Kiko explained. "Its look ordinary to me" Jouno said. "What makes them special?" Yami asked. "They are special because they are really sweet!" Kiko exclaimed very happy. "Once the juice touches your lips, you feel as happy as a Kuriboh" she added. Kiko gave Jouno the apple, urging him to take a bite. Jouno took the apple and bite it. After he bites the apple, he somehow jumped in the air like he would do if we won a sparring match (1). "Do you like the taste?" Kiko asked. "This taste very good" Jouno. He then looked at Earthzina, and then backed up. "Oh Jouno, I'm will not take the apple" Earthzina said. "That is what you always say" Jouno said. Yami shake his head but smile at Jouno reactions when it came to food. "Maybe, I should get more" Kiko suggested. She dig threw her money bag and then blushed a shade of bright red. "Something wrong, Kiko?" Earthzina asked. Kiko made a nervous laugh and then had a sweat drop on her head. "I'm a little short on coins, so I won't b—"Before Kiko could finish her sentence, Yami gave Kiko, what looked like 60 gold coins (AN: He came prepared!_ (Laughs)_). Kiko was lost for words at first and then she smiled. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Yami!" Kiko thanked Yami. Kiko went back to the stand. Jouno looked back at Kiko, starting at her with eyes of love. "Jouno, are you okay?" Tarra asked as she waved her hand in front of Jouno face. Yami chuckled. "It's no use Tarra, Jouno lost himself for Kiko" he said.

As Kiko was returning to the group, she was surrounded by a group of teenagers older than her. "It's been a while, Kiko. Give up the exotic fruit" The leader spoke. Kiko held tight to the apples and growl like a dog. "Over my dead body, Linga" Kiko shouted at the leader. "Why do you always have to go the hard way?" Linga asked. He motions his head and the other gang members attacked Kiko. Jouno was about to go and fight of the bullies, when Yami hold back a hand, telling Jouno to stay where he is. "Jouno, I sense something demonic, its best we don't interfere." Yami said. "But Yami…" Jouno started to protest. "Jouno, this is serious, if we interfere with someone with demonic powers, it could effect some dangerous" Yami said in a serious tone, which end the argument. Jouno looked at Yami and then at Kiko. Kiko was about to get hurt when someone called "Drop her now and step away from her!" "Who said that!" Linga said as he looked around. "I did, mortal" The said again. Out of nowhere, a girl jumped down from the roof of a home and in front of Kiko. This girl was different from the other Egyptian girls. This girl had long red hair with black tips on the bottom. Her left eye was emerald green, while the right was crimson red. She wore a strapless top with a short skirt. What made this girl unique were the markings on her arms. "My name is Ukino, and I'm Kiko cousin and guardian" She said. The next thing that happen was a large blue bird came behind Kiko. 'Kiko, are you alright?' the bird asked in a mind link with Kiko. 'I'm alright, Nayru' Kiko answered in the mind link. "You are wasteing our time!" Linga shouted. He and gang charged at Ukino. As each person tried to attack her, Ukino dodged every attack swiftly like fox. Each person didn't get one hit on her. Ukino then moved to the side and her eyes glow dark red and her fist glow dark red. She shot a beam at each person. "She's a demon! Let get out of here" Linga shouted. He and his gang ran away from Ukino. "Foolish mortals" Ukino said to herself. "Good Ra!" Yami exclaimed. Jouno, Tarra, and Earthzina just stare with there total shock. "Oh thank you, Ukino. If it wasn't for you I'll be—""If it wasn't for you teleporting you wouldn't be in this situation" Ukino said cutting Kiko off. "I believe I should stay away from her, literally" Yami said. A few moments later, Kiko introduced Ukino and Nayru to the others. "It's a pleasure to meet you" Ukino said. Nayru took the form of a human boy, with blue curly hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a shirt with a tunic on him. "It's a pleasure to meet others phoenixes like you" Nayru said. "You seem a polite phoenix" Earthzina said. Nayru turned a little pink from the cheek.

Later, that night

That night, the group was invited in to Kiko's home in the village, for dinner. After dinner, Ukino was picking up to the plates and puts then in a bucket to wash. "So, you're traveling Egypt to find a maiden to marry or you won't be able to rule Egypt, interesting" Ukino said. "I use to know a girl Kiko and I were friends with but, the next day we haven't seen her" Ukino said. "Why?" Yami asked. "It's very personally and shouldn't be telling you, prince" Ukino said standing up from her chair. "It's almost late, you should be preparing for bed" she added. She got up and left the room, to make the guest rooms.

A few hours later, Ukino came to check on Kiko. "Kiko, you are supposed to be in bed" Ukino said coming in the room. Kiko was at the window, sighing in bliss. Ukino went up to Kiko and looked at what she was looking at. Kiko was looking at Yami and Joey, unpacking some supplies from there horses. She was mostly watching Jouno. "Isn't he handsome?" Kiko asked Ukino. "Gee, who Kiko?" Ukino asked, not interested. "Jouno" Kiko answered in a clam, loving voice. "Good Ra! Have mercy on the bitch" Ukino said in an annoyed tone. "I'm not a bitch!" Kiko shouted at Ukino.

Outside

Jouno looked at the window Kiko was. He sighed in bliss. Yami went up to Jouno. "Is there something wrong, Jouno?" Yami asked. "Isn't she just, wonderful?" Jouno asked. Yami raised an eyebrow. "Who is that Jouno?" Yami asked. "Kiko" Jouno answered, in a clam, and loving voice. Yami shake his head but smiled. He counties to unpack some supplies Yami wonder what was it that made Ukino not tell about her friend.

* * *

1 Sparring match is a sword match.

DMoS: Done with Chapter 3

AG20: It was good, now we have to wait the reviews

DMoS: Right!

AG20: _(Chuckles)_ you know the drill, three reviews or no update, later!

DMoS: See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Journey to a Desert Heart

By: Dark Mage of Sea and AnimeGirl20

DMoS: Whoooo! We got more reviews!

AG20: Calm down, Dark Mage

DMoS: I'm calm!

AG20: _(sweat drops)_ Oh-Kay, lets move on to the reviews.

DMoS: Right!

_Mew Aries:_ (AG20 answers)_ Oh-Kay, another person on sugar high. Thanks for the compliment, Joey and was it you who gave her sugar?_

_Red Eyes White Dragon:_ (DMoS answers)_ thank you! We'll make the paragraphs shorter so you can read them better_

_Tima, Yami's wife: _(AG20 answers)_ Yes, Kiko loves her apples. (Chuckles) The way Ukino is acting, it's just a normal routine for a demon._

DMoS: Okay, now that is done

AG20: Let's move on to the story

DMoS: Yup!

**Disclaimer: Dark Mage of Sea and AnimeGirl20 does not own Yugioh!**

Notes:

'This' means mind link

_This_ means in mind

* * *

Chapter 4

The next morning Yami, Tarra, Jouno, and Earthzina was about to leave to the next city. "Oh Ukino please, please can I go?" Kiko begged Ukino as they are in the kitchen. "Lady Ukino, I'll be with Kiko at all times" Nayru explained. Ukino was washing the dishes, trying to ignore Kiko's begs. "Please, Ukino. I'll behave" Kiko said. Ukino drop the dishes in the bucket and turned to Kiko. "For the last time, the answer is no!" Ukino shouted at Kiko. "You're father will have my neck if I let you go" she added.

"But, but, but, Ukino" Kiko said almost close to tears. Ukino turned her back at Kiko and continue to wash the dishes. Kiko started to cry loud, since she can't go with Jouno. Ukino was getting annoyed by the Kiko's crying. Ukino was about to tell Kiko to stop crying when she heard a voice in her head. 'Ukino let Kiko go'. "Was that you, Bri?" Ukino asked. All of a sudden, a large green bird flew in. 'Yes, it was me, your phoenix, Ukino' the bird said in the mind link.

Ukino turned to face the green bird, know as Bri. Bri then glowed and took the form of a human boy with green hair and green eyes. He had a shirt on with a tunic around him. "Ukino, you know it is not right to serpent love" said Bri. "I'm just doing what is best for her" Ukino told Bri. "Is leaving her in depression is best for her?" Bri counter. "Well…" Ukino begin. "The Ukino I remember, followed her heart to become a dancer, and now she is… This your chance to travel and perform, plus it will make Kiko happy that she is with Jouno" Bri said.

Ukino took a moment to think about what Bri said. She then faced Kiko, who was crying on Nayru's shoulder. Ukino went up to her and knee down to her. "Kiko… I'm sorry to make you upset" Ukino apologized. Kiko looked up at her cousin with tear stained cheeks. "If you want to be with Jouno, you have my permission to go" Ukino said. "Ukino…. Thank you!" Kiko said very happy. "On one condition" Ukino said. "What is it, Ukino?" Kiko asked. "You let me come with you" Ukino answered. "Oh! Ukino" Kiko screeched. She ran up to Ukino and gave her a big hug. Ukino twitched when she was being hugged. "You are hugging me" Ukino said. Nayru and Bri just smiled.

Outside

Yami and the others were packing their supplies onto the horses, when Yami notice Jouno's upset ness. "Is there something wrong, Jouno?" Yami asked. Jouno sighed and look at Yami. "I was over listening Ukino's conversation with Kiko. Kiko can't come" Jouno said. "Oh, I won't be too sure about that" Yami said with a smirk. Jouno had a confused look on his face. He was about to ask Yami when all of a sudden he heard a familiar voice. "You're not going to leave without us, are you?" "Kiko, is that you?" Jouno asked as he turned around. All of a sudden, Kiko came running up to the others with Ukino, on her horse, and Nayru and Bri, behind her.

"Yami, may Ukino, Bri, Nayru, and I join you?" Kiko asked, very polite like. 'Oh Yami, please don't' Tarra said in the mind link. 'Tarra, you know better not to serpent love' Yami said. 'But, but' Tarra begin. 'No buts, Tarra' Yami said. "Kiko, you and the others may join us" Yami said. Kiko did curtsies to thank Yami. _Why Yami, why?_ Tarra thought. Jouno was blushing. Kiko went up to Jouno, blushing. "Um… Jouno, may I ride with you?" Kiko asked. "Um… Yes… you may" Jouno answered, a little blushing.

By the end of the day, Jouno was happy as he can be. Yami was happy that Jouno could be with Kiko and that Ukino had a change of heart. Not only that, Yami was glad that Ukino had joined them to protect Kiko and her new friends. Tarra, on the other hand was a little annoyed by Yami.

* * *

DMoS: Done with Chapter 4!

AG20: Thank god Ukino changed her mind

DMoS: Ukino may be a demon, but that doesn't mean she harsh

AG20: Really?

DMoS: Yup

AG20: Okay, you know the drill

DMoS: Three reviews or no update

AG20 and DMoS: See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Journey to a Desert Heart

DMoS: We're back!

AG20: I believe they missed us

DMoS: They did! They love us!

AG20: I'm going to cut you from the sugar

DMoS: Uh… Reviews!

AG20: _(rolls eyes)_

_Tima, Yami's wife: _(DMoS answers) _Ukino is going because she's the guardian of Kiko and doesn't trust her alone with two boys. Go figure_

AG20: Let's go onto the story

DMoS: Right!

_This_ means in mind

* * *

Chapter 5

It's been two weeks since Yami left his home to find a maiden to marry. With him was his lighting phoenix Tarra, his best friend who's the head guard Jouno, and Earthzina Jouno's Earth phoenix. During their journey they meet with two young ladies named Kiko, was a silly one, and Ukino, the fox demon. Along with them, were their phoenixes, Nayru the Aqua Phoenix, and Bri the Wind Phoenix. The four friends and their phoenixes travel together to find Yami a maiden to marry. But today the four friends and their phoenixes decide to stop for a rest and lunch along the Nile.

"I got one!" Kiko called as she pulled up a fish from the Nile with her rod. "I got a few more!" Nayru exclaimed as he pulled his net out of the water. "I'm very impressed with your fishing skills, Kiko" Yami commented. "Yes, it's really impressing" Jouno said almost dreamily. "For the love of Ra" Ukino said under her breath. "My father was a servant for gathering food especially fish. He always takes me fishing and he taught me some tricks in how to catch them" Kiko said very proud.

Ukino just sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous, Ukino that I got the skills from a pro and you don't" Kiko boasted. "I'm not jealous!" Ukino counter. "Just say it Ukino!" Kiko said. "No" Ukino said. "Say it" Kiko said again. "No" "SAY IT!" "All right already!" Ukino shouted, very upset.

"You're a better fishermen than I am" Ukino admitted, even though she didn't want to. Kiko grinned very wide and said "I knew it". Ukino rolled her eyes again.

After catching enough fish, they started to cook the fish when all of a sudden there was a dragon's roar. Kiko jumped up into Nayru's arms and Ukino looked up to when she heard the roar. "What was that?" Nayru asked. "Y-Yeah w-what was t-that?" Kiko hesitated. "It was a dragon's roar" Yami said. "And I know one person who can summon a dragon and control it" said Jouno. "Shall we check it out?" Ukino asked. Yami nodded and head over to the roar.

Once they arrived to the place where they heard the dragon's roar, they saw a dragon with three gold horns, gold claws, crystal white, with crystal white eyes. "You should have thought twice before challenging me to a duel" The man said with the crystal white dragon. "No I can't lose!" another man said. "Hyzourouru, attack his monster and finish him off!" The owner commanded his dragon. And with that the mighty dragon destroys the other monster. The man quickly ran away, like a coward, when he was defeated. "It was about time, thank you for saving me" said a girl as she walks up to the owner of the dragon.

"He didn't harm you, did him, Krystal?" the owner of the dragon asked the girl. The girl had long black hair, silver eyes, and a white dress that goes to the ankles and had no straps on the top, topped off with a deep blue cape. Next to the girl was white phoenix. "No he didn't Seth, but if he did I would had cast a jinx on him" Krystal said, slightly annoyed by the question. Seth had brown hair with deep blue eyes, was tan all over, and was wearing a shirt with a cape on it and a tunic on him. Krystal was about to mount on her horse when she notice a blue phoenix and a green phoenix, flying in the air. _Wait a minute, could it be?_ Krystal thought.

"Is there a problem?" Seth asked as he mounted on his horse. "Hikaru, could you please find out whose holders those phoenixes belong to?" Krystal asked as she turned to the white phoenix. The white phoenix, whose name is Hikaru, nodded and took flight. The bird came down to Krystal, once the bird landed, it changed into a human boy with white hair, sliver eyes, with a white shirt and white tunic. "It was Nayru and Bri" Hikaru told Krystal. Krystal's eyes widen in surprise and started to walk over to a sand dune. She looked over and saw Ukino and Kiko that were in an agreement.

"Can we go, now?" Kiko whined. "No! We are not leaving if you keep on whining!" Ukino said, getting a little pissed off. "Um, Ukino" Kiko said, tapping on Ukino's shoulder. Ukino slowly turned her face to Kiko and asked "What is it?" Kiko points her finger up having a face saying 'Look up'. Ukino looked up and saw Krystal in front of her. "Are these the same Ukino and Kiko who always argue?" Krystal asked the two.

Ukino smirked and Kiko smiled. "I don't see any other Ukino and Kiko, so it must be us!" Kiko exclaimed. Krystal smiled and hugged her two close friends.

Later, Kiko introduced Krystal to the others, even though she all ready know who was who but played along. "So your telling me that you and Seth are cousins Yami!" Ukino exclaimed in disbelief. Yami and Seth nodded and threw each other some annoyed looks. Kiko was surprise to hear this and she went over to Jouno. "Why are they throwing each other those looks?" asked Kiko. "They are rivals when it comes to competing" Jouno answered. "They been at it since Yami turned 15 and Seth turned 16" Tarra said.

Kiko nodded, understanding and looked at Yami and Seth. "So Yami, your prince almost to be pharaoh and you still haven't found a maiden to marry?" Seth asked with a smirk on his face. "How typical for you to be one step behind" he added. Yami threw a glare at Seth, when he made that statement; Krystal rolled her eyes. "Seth, can't you be a little helpful?" Krystal asked Seth. Seth just walks to a black phoenix, which was his phoenix. The black phoenix looked up at him and started to take form of a human girl.

The girl had black hair that was up to her back, black eyes, wearing a top with a black slash on it with a short skirt. She faced Seth and said "You know she has a point. Take her advice" "Don't you start, Itami" Seth said. Itami rolled her eyes and turned to the group with a face saying 'He really needs it'.

After a while, Krystal had to leave. "It was wonderful meeting the two of again" Krystal said. "It was nothing!" Kiko said blushing. "Let's hope in the future will see each other again" Ukino said. "I have a feeling we will soon" Krystal said and mounted on her horse. "Oh and Yami?" she added. "Yes?" Yami asked.

"Good luck on finding your maiden" she said. "Thank you" Yami said. "Well then, good-bye" Krystal said and left. The group waved good-bye at Krystal as she leaves with Seth. We better leave too if we want to reach the next city before nightfall" Yami said. "Let's go then!" Joey shouted. The group left for the next city to find Yami a maiden to marry.

* * *

DMoS: Yea! We're done with Chapter 5!

AG20: Calm down, little sis

DMoS: I will!

AG20: _(chuckles)_ well, everyone you know what to do

DMoS: Review and no flames _(with teary eyes)_ They hurt!


	6. Chapter 6

Journey to a Desert Heart

DMoS: High school is here for me! Hooray!

AG20: _(chuckles) _you have to be careful though

DMoS: I know, I know, I know, let's go to the…

AG20: Reviews

DMoS: Hey!

_Tima Yami's Wife: _(AG20 answers) _Tiki yells where there's an OC paired up with Kaiba? Okay, didn't know that, well it is funny to see Yami and Seth as rivals._

_Mew Aries: _(DMoS: answers) _Yea, Krystal did stop Seth from having arguments. … Fishing is fun, if you catch a fish after long hours of waiting… That was random._

AG20: That's all for the reviews

DMoS: And time to move on to chapter 6!

**Disclaimer: Dark Mage of Sea and AnimeGirl20 does not own Yugioh!**

Notes:

_This _means in mind

* * *

Chapter 6

The last weak went fast after meeting Priest Seth, Krystal and her phoenix Hikaru, the Light Phoenix, and Seth's phoenix Itami, the Dark Phoenix. Yami was very determined to find a maiden to marry since the insult from Seth his cousin made. But with each city they have visited, Yami didn't found a woman to be with. Ukino even pointed out some suitable women for him to marry, but he passed. "Yami, I never this determined to find a maiden to marry" Tarra said as she rides on Yami's horse. "The reason is simple, Seth made that insult!" Jouno exclaimed. "Oh please, Jouno, don't complain" Ukino said in annoyed tone.

"Ukino, please be nice for once?" Kiko asked trying to use her cuteness on Ukino. "The answer is and will always be 'no'" Ukino said, not even looking at Kiko. "Well you don't have to be mean" Kiko said with a little growl. Ukino rolled her eyes, very annoyed.

The group reached to the city of Luxor, were they found out, this city is the most exotic crops were grown. The group looked around for a suitable maiden when all of a sudden there was a blast. "What in Ra's name was that?" Ukino asked when she heard the blast. "The blast came north from here" Yami said. "We better check it out" he added. "I'll stay here just incase" Kiko suggested. "Coward" Ukino said to Kiko.

"I'm not a coward!" Kiko screeched. "I'll stay, the mortals will handle it themselves" Ukino said lying back on her horse. Kiko gaped at Ukino and then looked at Jouno. "We need to save them" she said. Jouno nodded and kicked his horse, causing the horse to run ahead. Yami was about to followed them when he notice Ukino went ahead of him. He then heard Ukino shout to him "It's a way persuading Kiko not to back out!" Yami shook his head and followed the others.

When they arrived, they saw lots of people running from three robe figures. One of the robe figures was stealing lots of jewelry from a jeweler. "Please, give those back!" cried the jeweler. "Ha! You and what are me?" the robe finger seer. The finger left to join the other two robe finger. "Let's leave this place" the other robe finger said. "Stop right there!" someone shouted.

The robe fingers turned around, seeing Yami, Jouno, Ukino and Kiko, who was behind Jouno and Ukino. "What do you want?" the leader robe finger, who was in middle of the two robe fingers, asked. "Stop terrorizing and stealing from the people, and no harm will be done" Yami said in a stern voice. The robe fingers laughed at Yami, they didn't take him seriously. The next that happen, the three robe fingers shot beams at them. The group quickly dodges the beams before they got hit. "That was a close one" Ukino said.

Yami looked up at the three terrorist, who were laughing at them. He stood up and looked at them with a death glare. "Ohhh, we're so frighten" the leader mocked and laughed. "I warned you, now you must pay the consequences" Yami said in calm but stern tone. The leader had a smirk on her face (AN: Yes it a she) step up, and said "How about we settle this will Ka fight?" Yami looked at her, suspicious. _How those she know about the Ka battles? _Yami thought. The leader step up and her two companions, step back.

Yami watched the leader, carefully. He was about to step forward when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Ukino there. "Are really going to do this?" she asked. "Yes, Ukino, I'm going to do this" Yami answered. "Idiot, those are spellcasters! Are you serious about this?" Ukino exclaimed. Yami just ignored Ukino warning, knowing what he's doing.

"Did he ignore me?" Ukino asked Jouno and Kiko, who did not answer her. "Fine, it's not fault he loses!" Ukino said crossing her arms and ready to watch the Ka battle. "Ready to lose?" the leader spellcaster asked with so much confidence. "Such words coming from a boaster like you" Yami said to the leader spellcaster. The leader spellcaster glared at him and raises her left hand. "I summon Ka, Fire Winged Pegasus" she shouted.

A tablet appeared in front of her that had a Pegasus craved in. Suddenly, the craving started to come out and in front of the tablet was a white horse with fire red eyes, red-orange wings and a red orange horn. Yami looked at the flying horse and smirked, knowing the Ka he had was powerful than his opponent's Ka. He raised his left hand and shouted "I summon Ka, Dark Magician!" A tablet appeared in front of him and craved in the tablet had what looked like a magician on it. Then, the craving started to come out and in front of the tablet was a magician dressed in purple and was holding a green staff that a green pearl in it (AN: I looked closely at the magician's staff).

"Please, do you think your magician can beat a mighty Pegasus like mine?" The spellcaster asked with a hint of sarcasms in her voice. Yami smirked, "Well just have to see then" The Ka battle begin. "Fire Winged Pegasus, attacked and destroy his magician!" the spellcaster ordered the Pegasus. The Pegasus shot a fire red beam at the magician and once it hit the magician, smoked appeared. The spellcaster laughing, thinking she won the battle but her laughter stopped when the smoked cleared. The smoked cleared and it reviled the magician still standing but it was in a barrier.

"But, how?" the spellcaster asked, in confusion. "My Ka should had won" "My magician is the powerful magician than any other magician, that's why it wasn't damaged by your Pegasus attacked" Yami explained. The spellcaster looked at the magician in disbelief. "Now, Dark Magician attacked the Pegasus with Dark Magic attack!" Yami order his magician. The magician held up his staff and shot what looked like a darkish purple beam towards the Pegasus and it hit it. Smoked appeared once the Pegasus got hit, and when the smoked cleared, the Pegasus was gone.

The spellcaster fell down to her knees, too exhausted from the Ka battle. "The game is over and I have won" Yami told the spellcaster. The spellcaster looked up at Yami, glaring at him. She then motions her head and the other spellcaster and the next thing Yami knew, the other spellcaster shot some quick paced beams. The beams didn't target him, but his friends. Jouno and Kiko braced themselves, with the expectation of Jouno protecting Kiko. The beam never got to them.

Jouno looked up and saw they were in a barrier. "Kiko, I told you, leaving with these boys will get you into trouble" a smart remark came from Ukino, who put up the barrier. "Ukino, you saved us!" Kiko cried happily. Seeing that his friends were unharmed, Yami turned his attention to the three spellcaster, who were about to run. They ran but only for a few inches, somehow something stopped them. Yami turned his head towards Ukino and saw her palms were glowing blue. "Freezing spell, every demon knows it" Ukino said as if it the spell was easy to do.

"Thank you, Ukino" Yami thanked her. "Face it, you're a loser without me" Ukino said. "I take that as a 'you're welcome'" Yami said ignoring the statement Ukino said.

They tied the three spellcaster up, with a special spell and send them away to deal with their punishment. Yami notice a golden heart shape necklace with a little ruby heart in the middle of it. He picked it up and turned to find the shopkeeper. He found the shopkeeper, who was hiding in his shop. "Does this belong to you?" Yami asked the shopkeeper as he showed the necklace to him. The shopkeeper looked at it and nodded. "That bandit stole it from me, thank you" he said.

Yami was about to give the necklace back when the shopkeeper pushed it back to him. "Keep it, it the least I can do for you saving our town" the shopkeeper said. Yami didn't know what to say but he then say thank you. "You seem like a young man looking for the right person to be with. When you find that special person, present that to her" the shopkeeper said. "Thank you" Yami said and left the shop.

By the end of the day Yami haven't found a girl he fell in love with. "Don't give up Yami! I know you are going find someone and fall in love with!" Kiko said cheering Yami up. "And when you find her you will present that necklace to her" Ukino said. "And you have someone who care for you" Jouno added. Yami look at his friends and smiled. "Thank you" he said. The three of them smiled back at Yami.

At night everyone was at bed, asleep but Yami stood awake. He kept thinking maybe there is girl for him to love, he just to look and wait. He finally went to sleep but in his dreams was the right girl for him. He woke up for moment to think but stopped him was Jouno's snoring.

* * *

**Ka means monster or life froce. (Had to put life froce because the World History textbook say so)**

DMoS: Chapter 6 is done!

AG20: But I don't want to be the bearer of bad news

DMoS: That's right

AG20: has this rule we can't answer review no more

DMoS: _(cries) _WAHHHHHH!

AG20: So next chapter, we can't answer reviews.

DMoS: Boo, boo, boo, BOO!

AG20: It's going to be alright little sis

DMoS: I know, anyway, we hope you like the chapter

AG20: Review

DMoS and AG20: Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Journey to a Desert Heart

DMoS: Hiyas!

AG20: And welcome to another chapter of Journey to a Desert Heart

DMoS: Now normally will be answering reviews

AG20: But we can't since that rule Fanfiction. Net rule.

DMoS: Boo!

AG20: Don't worry little sis, at least we got good reviews

DMoS: Yay!

AG20: _(chuckles) _anyway let's get on with the story

DMoS: Right!

**Disclaimer: Dark Mage of Sea and AnimeGirl20 does not own Yugioh!**

Notes:

_This _means in mind

* * *

Chapter 7

It was the last week for searching a maiden to marry and Yami and his friends still had not found a maiden. Yami wasn't pleased with this, he sighed since he didn't find a maiden to fall in love with. But one thing was on his mind and it was the dream he had the week before at Luxor.

The return trip to Cairo was a long trip home and night came fast, so the group decides to make camp, along the Nile. Yami sat near the river staring at the reflection of the full moon on the river. Yami was spaced out for a moment or two until Tarra intrude. "Yami... Are you awake?" asked Tarra. Yami turned around to Tarra giving her a look saying please let me be. "Well, aren't we acting a bit stubborn" Tarra said a bit sarcastic. "Please Tarra, I don't want to be brother" Yami said.

"Alright, Yami" she said, and with that, she left and went to join the others. Yami closed his eyes but quickly opened them when Jouno called out "Yami behind you!" Yami turned his head and saw a green energy ball coming at him. His puzzle glowed and he turns his focus on the green energy ball. In less than a second later the green energy ball stopped right in it path, shirk in size and exploded. Everyone was silent quiet until Yami spoke out "What?" Kiko finally spoke out.

"Yami I'm really sorry about that!" Kiko screeched. Yami got up from his place and went up to his friends. "What is it that you're sorry about, Kiko?" Yami asked. Ukino went up to Yami and explained that Kiko is being trained to senses dark energy balls with her other senses instead of her eyes. Yami looked at Kiko who had a cloth on her eyes. "Can you forgive me Yami?" Kiko asked who was now on the ground, doing a begging stance. "I forgive you, Kiko. A word of advice, try listening for incoming energy balls" Yami said.

Later on, Yami decides to join the others around the fire. Ukino was doing one of her dances, what she called, "Summoning of the Fox." Once she was down, she bowed to applause. "You were wonderful dancer, Ukino" Earthzina chirped. "You're better than any other dancer back at home" Jouno said. Tarra looked up and saw Yami approaching. "Well, looks who finally decides to join us" Tarra teased.

Yami sat down next to Jouno ignoring Tarra's little remark. "Ukino... Kiko may I asked you girls a question?" Yami asked. Ukino and Kiko nodded their heads "yes" Yami took a deep breathe and asked "Can you tell me about the runaway friend?" Ukino and Kiko just look at each other and nodded both of their heads. Ukino faced Yami and begin to tell what happen. "Our friend was the only person we ever had. She is about your height, she has eyes the color of a pink rose and long pink and black hair" Ukino said.

"Well, when we were young, our friend always watched the dancers dance and she always wanted to dance. But her father forbid it" Kiko said. "She also had two phoenixes" said Ukino. "Why did she have two?" Jouno asked. Kiko looked at Nayru and her head. "The reason is she had twin phoenix of Fire... Who is the leader element" Nayru explained. "She always had them to watch over her when she dances so her father won't find out" Ukino said. "What happened?" Yami asked.

Ukino and Kiko took a deep breathe but Kiko shed a tear. "You see... Her father found out about this and...and" Kiko was in tears before she finished. Ukino put her hand on Kiko's back and start rubbing her. "I'll say it, Kiko" Ukino whispered to Kiko. Kiko wipe away her tears and nodded her head. "You see her father ... Had beaten her… And the worse part, we couldn't do anything to stop it" Ukino explained as she tries not to shed a tear. Jouno, Tarra and Earthzina were in shocked when they heard this, but Yami was growling with angry.

"This kept going until our friend got the courage to run away with her phoenixes" Ukino said. "The last thing she said to us was 'Will see each other again... I promise" Kiko said finally. Both Kiko and Ukino were quiet for a moment or two. "Ukino and Kiko were left depressed for a while" Bri said. "But I know one thing is that the princess is going fitful her promise and will see each other! I have hope!" Kiko exclaimed. Jouno smiled at Kiko and said "You don't give up easily don't you?" "I never give up hope and so dose Ukino!" she said, causing Ukino to give a small smile.

Later that Night

Everyone was fast asleep, but not Yami, who was awake thinking. Yami looked at stars and stared drifting into sleep. Yami had a dream about the girl Ukino and Kiko were talking about, expect this time, she had her phoenixes watching her dance.

* * *

DMoS: Done with Chapter 7 

AG20: It's getting good

DMoS: I hope the readers like

AG20: Now that they know about Kiko's and Ukino's friend

DMoS: Right!

AG20: Alright, you know the drill

DMoS: Three reviews or no update!

AG20 and DMoS: See ya!


End file.
